stanfordjujitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
This page is for members of the Stanford Jujistu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. Directions *Select "Edit" next to the day to which you want to add your name (it is recommended to register with this website). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, change the date and delete all existing names and notes. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 4 pm on the day of that particular class. 'Mon 10/17/11 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes *Class is now closed to new students. *'All students: bring dues.' Attending * Absent * Extended Absence *Jared (wrist injury for a few more weeks, updated 9-26) 'Wed 10/12/11 (8:15-10:15 PM)' Notes *Last class of trial period. *''NOTE NEW CLASS TIME. *'All students: bring dues.' *'Special Guests: Doug Haight (6th dan) and Scott Moresi (2nd dan) from East Bay Budokai are coming to class '''Attending *Jim (yes, coming Wednesday this week instead of Monday) *jd *Kevin *Drago *Trevor (80%) *Dejan *Alexandra (may not stay entire time, still recovering) *Hamlet (70%) Absent *Abraham (out of town) *Woody (Working late) *David (foot) *Susan (late call to Asia) Asia? Extended Absence *Jared (wrist injury for a few more weeks, updated 9-26) *Jim (does not attend Wednesdays) 'Fri 10/14/11 (7:00-9:00 PM)' Notes *Green belts and higher only (yellow belts who were here in the summer or last spring are grandfathered in) Attending *Jim *Woody (Probably) Absent *jd Extended Absence * Jared (rarely available on Friday) 'ZBK Seminar (Oct 15-16, Walnut Creek)' Notes *All ranks are invited. Seniors are highly encouraged to attend. *When signing up below, indicate in parenthesis if you can drive, need to be driven, or otherwise. *Details here Attending BOTH Days *jd (BART with bike) *Natalie (need a ride) *Susan *David *Kevin (can drive) *Adam *Hamlet (can drive but coming from East Bay) Attending Sat ONLY *Jenelle (need a ride) *Bo (can drive) *Drago Attending Sun ONLY *Dejan (can drive) Absent *Jared (don't want to risk the wrist, have fun) *Abraham (out of town) 'Upcoming Tests' *Drago (brown) - October *Dejan (purple) 'Gi Orders' Notes *Add name below if you want a gi. *When ordering, specify bleached or unbleached (unbleached last longer and don't use as many toxic chemicals when manufactured) and size (see below). Size Weight Height (lbs) 1 95 4'9" 2 115 5'2" 3 125 5'5" 4 150 5'7" 5 175 5'9" 6 195 6'0" 7 225 6'2" *Make a check out to Jim Moses for $45 and bring it to class. Indicate height and weight or size if you know it (see above). *Jim will indicate the following after each person's name: paid/not paid, date ordered, and date received. *Remove name from list once gi has been received and all payments have been finalized. Name * 'Long-Term Absences' *Brian: burning dude, a wedding, eastern cal high desert, til i dunno, late september, early october or something. in the meantime, hee-ya! karate chop!! *Marc: toe is sore, surgery at some point early summer *Matt: wrist injury *Dean: broke toe on sukui nage, out until Sept *Jared: Wrist injury, should be back in mid October 'Drills' See Google Doc 'Movie Night' Notes *Friday, October 21 after class (all belts invited) *Vote on a movie: (put your name after the movie title to vote). Currently, we're limited to movies I can borrow from Green Library, but if anyone owns something else, you're welcome to suggest it. **Enter the Dragon: Jenelle **Seven Samurai **Game of Death **Ong Bak : - Hamlet Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions *''Gymkata'' (The 80s obsession with ninjas! Improbable situtations where one has gymanstic-like equipment in a remote village which can be used to perform gymnastics to fight off ninjas! Horrible acting! Terrible Story! ... But you will laugh your as off! It doesn't get better than this! Check out the trailer. -jd) *''Game of Death'' (campy, a la cardboard cutouts of Bruce Lee) *''Transporter 1,2,3'' (odd premise, but some good jitsu-esque action. -Brian) (3 wasn't so hot, 1&2 rock. -Jared) *''Bloodsport'' (ugh, MA films are all so bad! -Brian) (Old favorite ... cheesier but just as awesome is 'Kickboxer'. -Jared) *''Seven Samurai'' (-Brian) (-Jared agrees) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (-Brian) (-never was an exciting movie so terrible ... I mean it really sucked but... it had some of the best fight scenes around... but... it really sucked -Jared)(I have to disagree, like shaolin soccer part of the appeal is the corniness. -Albert) *''Shao-Lin Soccer'' *''Ong Bak'' (not bad! great action, decent film and fun. -Brian) (heck yeah, good movie. -Jared) (I think it's one of the best martial arts movies of all time. -jd) *''Ong Bak 2'' (I don't know how it hold ups to the original -Dimitri) *''Kiss of the Red Dragon'' (JJL couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but the scenes where Jet Li uses acupuncture needles to fight are out of control. -Jared) *''Drunken Master 2'' (US released as 'the Legend of Drunken Master'. -Jared) *''City Hunter'' (Jackie Chan - It's a "so bad it's good" sorta movie if I recall. Some of the fights are a MUST SEE however. -Jesse) *''Saat po long'' (aka SPL, new generation stuff. -Dimitri) *''The Keeper'' (Steven Seagal. -Drago) *''Yojimbo'' (-Adam) *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin'' (more info)(Very good kung fu movie; no high-flying stuff. -Sid)(Agreed, a classic. -jd) *''District 13, aka District B13, Barrio 13, Banlieu 13'' (French. Le parkour meets Jitsu! -Brian) *''TMNT'' (-Adam) Movies Already Seen *Who Am I (best Jackie Chan mix for fights, car chases, rooftop action. -Jared) *Big trouble in little China *Red Belt *Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:Browse